Amy Rose
Princess Amelia Rose the Hedgehog''Sonic Super Digest'' #1, "Sonic Speed & Girl Power!", commonly known as Amy Rose, and formerly known as Rosy the Rascal, is one of the main characters from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is a mobian hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without.Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) North American instruction booklet, pg. 16. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. She is also the leader of the occasionally activated Team Rose. Appearance Amy is a pink-furred mobian hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Unlike other hedgehogs, her spines are not spiky in appearance (though they were when she was younger) but are rather worn down like that of ordinary hair, somewhat resembling a bob cut. For attire, Amy wears clothes from the Dream-Casters Line.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #268, "Champions Part One: The Gang's All Here" This include a red, sleeveless dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white stripe down the centre and white cuffs, a red hairband, and white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs. When she was younger, Amy had black eyes and wore an orange/yellow ruffled or pleated skirt, a white shirt with puffed green sleeves, white and blue running shoes with orange shoelaces, white wrist-length gloves and a red hairband. Personality Amy in the main series is presented as being somewhat kind and girly. In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, she was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter in Sonic the Fighters. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more feminine personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that did not remove her tomboyish nature. However, in the later games, she has the personality of a girly-girl more so than a tomboy, unlike the earlier games. In the more recent games, Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it. In Sonic Battle, her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality: the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. In Sonic Battle, she had shown a very powerful and aggressive attitude, willing to fight whenever necessary. Despite her aggressive tendencies, Amy has a kind heart, never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless, as shown in Sonic Adventure, where she was determined to help Lily who had lost his family. In Sonic Adventure 2, Amy felt strongly that there was a chance for the world to be saved and that people were basically good (as she told Shadow). Amy is often a likable person she has rarely met anyone who she did befriend (including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a cheerful and caring individual, with a positive outlook on life, and an over sweeping infatuation for Sonic. Since 2010, after the release of Sonic Free Riders, Amy seems to be more bossy and infatuated with Sonic than before. This is most likely due to the more light and humorous nature of recent Sonic games. Amy's personality has added more a humorous factor in games like Sonic Colors, Sonic Free Riders, and Sonic Generations with her obsession for Sonic, which causes her to say silly and embarrassing things. Amy is an interesting mix of personality traits, apparently as happy to be fighting Eggman as she is chasing after Sonic or shopping. Though she loves fashion and is often quite cheerful, she also possesses a temper rivaling if not surpassing that of Knuckles. Despite this, she is a dedicated hero, and balks at the path of "the ends justify the means." Her somewhat materialistic hobbies hide a deep concern for her friends-especially Sonic. Powers and abilities Weapon Amy's trademark weapon is the Piko Piko Hammer, a large and powerful hammer capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, which she can call out from nowhere at will. In Amy's hands, the Piko Piko Hammer is such a powerful weapon that Amy can strike fear into the likes of Sonic and Knuckles by displaying strength and fury with it. Though simple in function, Amy is highly adapt at wielding it and uses it with proficiency second to none. She mainly uses its as a melee weapon in combat, but can also use it for improving her movements, performing long-ranged attacks, and even mimic the Spin Attack variants. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Amy can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Amy has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose believes that being together with Sonic the Hedgehog is her destiny as foretold by her initial tarot card reading, and has indeed fallen madly in love with the blue hero since her fateful rescue in ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Amy identifies herself as Sonic's "self-proclaimed" girlfriend. While Sonic appears annoyed by her affections, her infatuation was renewed upon meeting him once again in Sonic Adventure, where she resolved to become more independent to win over Sonic's heart by the end of her tale. Even though he seems nervous and occasionally overwhelmed by her advances, Sonic at least considers Amy a good friend and worthy comrade, and is always there to help her out should the need arise. Blaze the Cat Blaze the Cat is one of Amy's oldest friends, and the two are close friends even though she, along with Marine, Cream and Cheese in Team Rose, helped to find the Sol Emeralds. Although both are, however, respectable and reliable allies, they are a formidable team. Silver the Hedgehog Amy making good friends with Silver. In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Amy mistook Silver for Sonic. Amy, who thought he was simply looking for someone, offered to help him if he would help her. Unable to deny her offer, Silver was dragged along with Amy unwillingly for a while, and found her a distraction, while Amy became his friend and promised to help him find the "Iblis Trigger". Eventually, though, Silver's helpful nature kicked in and he set aside his quest momentarily to help her search through Dusty Desert. Silver's alliance with Amy ended up being only temporary, which ended once Silver found Sonic and tried to kill him. When Amy found out that Silver intended to kill Sonic, she left Silver's side. Strangely, when they meet again after Sonic dies and Mephiles and Iblis fuse, she bears no particular malice towards him for his past actions. Because of what happens at the end of the game, Amy and Silver never met. In Sonic Forces, Amy and Silver worked alongside each other in the Resistance to defend the world from Dr. Eggman. Friends/allies Rivals *Rouge the Bat (arch-rival) *Rosy the Rascal *Fiona Fox *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Enemies References Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:Mobians Category:Speed types